Remembered
by Authoress on Fire
Summary: Every great trainer in Sinnoh started out just as that: a trainer. Whether you were on the path of a coordinator, or you competed in the Lily of the Valley Conference, you were paving the way for your future. This is how Riley, Flint, Volkner, Cynthia, and others paved their way into history starting with one girl. An OC story. Rated for language.
1. Runaways

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon; I own only my original characters.**

"_**Daaaaaaad!**_ You are being _completely_ unfair! Why can't I leave home yet? I'm almost thirteen!"

"I've told you before, young lady! While I'm off at work, you _have_ to stay home to help your mother watch your brother and sister!"

Good God. Whenever _that_ tone came out, I knew trouble was gonna start...

It's hard being a Riolu, especially an overly sentient one. I've heard being a Lucario is nice, but until then, I could feel literally _everything_ in my trainer's living room.

Amber's frustration, Cyrus's annoyance and anger, Amber's mother, Annie's, worry...

_Stop it, you guys!_ I curled up on the couch, resting my head on my knees. Max was next to me, clutching the egg containing my baby sibling while he napped.

Normal Riolu were only supposed to detect ripples of aura. Ripples of emotion. Not feel the entire room's vibe. So, I guess I'm not normal at all.

That's one of the reasons I was doubtful about Amber going on a "journey", whatever that entailed. I liked it here in quiet, low-profile Twinleaf Town just fine.

"**_Auugggghhhh!_** You're such a _hypocrite_; you and Mom met after _you _guys left home!" Twelve year old girls should _not_ have voices that can reach that pitch.

Amber stomped off to the staircase, scooping me up in her arms. I pressed my furry little paws to my ears; my head hurt so bad...

She set me down on what I assumed was her bed, and gently rubbed my little tummy.

"I'm sorry about all that, Azzy..." She apologized. "Are you okay?"

It took a few minutes, but my headache slowly ebbed away. I pulled myself up to sit.

"Y-yeah," I answered. "I-I guess...but, why d'ya have to _fight_ so much? God."

You remember me saying it's hard to be an exceptionally sentient Riolu? That includes telepathy. Let that sink in for a moment. This story's gonna be a long, bumpy ride, so you oughta get ready to hold onto your panties.

Amber sighed. "I just wanna get out of here, I guess," She mumbled. "Mom doesn't have a problem with me leaving. She's the one who gave me your egg, remember...?"

"Yeah. With a genetically engineered _freak show_ inside, waiting to get his ass kicked whenever he steps into the 'real world', or whatever I suppose is beyond freakin' Sandgem Town."

Amber's father was, I _suppose_, a scientist. He was interested in the idea of a talking pokemon, so he crossed a strand of his own DNA with a Lucario's, to try and create a Riolu like that.

Nobody expected telepathy, or a complete lack of physical combat abilities. I had little to no physical strength, but despite that, I was still a pretty decent battler.

This went on for a few more minutes, until Amber's Pokegear went off. While she answered, I pouted and demanded, "What does Dee _want_ this time?"

"Shhh, Astro." Amber plugged one ear, and put the Pokegear to the other. "Dee Dee? Oh...it's Tess."

Dee and Tess were our neighbors, and Amber's best friends. They were twins, too. Shocking, right?

"Amb?" Tess was saying something to Amber, but she gave me no indication of what it was. "_What_ does she wan-!"

"Oh my God, I'll be right down there!" Amber hung up the Pokegear, grabbing a shoulder bag and filling it with clothes and other items.

I was confused, to say the least.

"Astro," Amber finally addressed me. "Astro, we're going down to Lake Verity. Me, Tess, and Dee're all running away from home!"

"_Hell_ no." Amber shook her head at me, laughing. She knew I'd still come along.

I must have been out longer than I'd thought, because when Amber looked out the window, the living room lights were out. That meant Cyrus and Annie were in bed, and even Max, too.

"Okay, Astro. No talking, got it?"

"Whatever."

Amber slung her shoulder bag over her shoulder and sat on the window ledge. I climbed up onto her back and hesitantly wrapped my arms around her neck.

Quietly, Amber opened the window, pulled herself out until she was holding onto the edge of the window sill, and then let go.

When that girl jumped out of her 2nd-story bedroom window, I felt sure she was gonna break her leg. It really is a medical marvel that little psycho didn't.

She ran all the way out of Twinleaf Town, with me holding on to her back for dear life. I can't tell you how many strands of her red hair I got caught in my mouth, but it was a lot.

Thank God Twinleaf wasn't too far from Lake Verity, or I might have died from frustration. Amber had no consideration to the fact that she had a passenger.

Panting, Amber set me down when we made it to Lake Verity. I glared up at her in indignation.

"I am never riding you again, Amber Lynn Daniels." I was dead serious, too.

In the moonlight, I saw Amber flash a grin. "Well, hopefully, you won't have to, Azzy."

Besides the sound of the lake, things were mostly quiet. I really liked the peace; Lake Verity had always been one of my favorite places, albeit one of the few I'd ever visited.

"Amber? Astro?"

"We're over here, Tess!" _Dammit._ Now the terrifying twosome were upon us.

Now, Tess wasn't so bad. She was the shy, quiet-girl type. I couldn't, for the life of me, understand why her partner was that wild _hooligan_ of a Sneasal she kept around. It was her sister that put the fur on the back of my neck on edge.

Dee was a punk. There's no doubt about it. Her favorite color was camouflage, she dressed like a guy, and she was as polite and kind as her sister's aforementioned hooligan Sneasal.

The two of them climbed out from the bushes lining the lake, with sticks and twigs sticking out of Dee's ponytail.

"What took you so long?" Dee demanded. "We've been here for...for a while, at least!"

Amber rolled her eyes. "Dee, Tess only called me twenty minutes ago, okay? And I ran like a maniac the whole way here, too!"

I raised a paw. "I can vouch for that."

Dee made a face, and stuck her tongue out at me. "Anyway. You're all packed, right?"

"Of course. I'm not stupid." Amber patted her shoulder bag.

While the girls chatted about plans and Pokemon Contests and all that womanly stuff, I walked over to the side of the lake, sat down, and dipped my feet in the water.

It was a pretty warm Spring night. Amber wouldn't mind if I got a little wet, even after I'd had a bath...

"_Astro!_"

I was already completely spaced out when Amber shouted my name. A Floatzel came out of the water, grabbed me by the knobbly little legs, and pulled me underwater.

* * *

**AOF: I've been dying to repost this story, and with another of mine ending pretty soon, I'll be looking for something new to work on. So, I'm working on this.**


	2. The Boy In Blue

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Pokemon, or its related characters; I own only my original characters, and in a limited sense, Astro.**

_Amber._

My heart stopped when Dee pointed out the Floatzel heading towards Astro, who didn't seem to notice.

_Floatzel at Lake Verity are the most terretorial._ "Astro!" I warned him. "_Astro, get up!_"

He was grabbed and pulled underwater, by his legs. Floatzel were fast, too; Astro was going to drown.

"_Hey!_ Bring that back here, you little _jerk!_" Dee picked up a rock, and threw it in the water of the lake.

Dee knew about agitating things; she knew it'd come back out to pick a fight before its Riolu dinner. I picked up a few rocks from the ground, and threw them all at once.

This had happened once before; not with Astro, but one time, a Floatzel had taken Dee's Snorunt and tried to drown it, too. Of course, then, we'd had Astro to help get it back...

Like Dee thought so, Floatzel came back out of the water. Jumped up in the air, water flying everywhere. Astro swam up soon after, free from his captor, gasping and spluttering.

Dee threw a pokeball up in the air. "_Snorunt!_ C'mon out and headbutt that bully!"

Her Snorunt came out, in a flash of white, on the ground. It lowered its little hooded head, then rushed at the Floatzel. Floatzel was taken by surprise, so it didn't have time to dodge.

Staggering behind Floatzel, Astro stood up after dragging himself to shore. "You ain't leavin' me outta this action." He held his paws out in front of him, stacked flat on top of each other.

"F-Force Palm." He charged for a split second, then blasted Floatzel with a straight stream of green energy.

Astro's attack did it, and knocked Floatzel down on its stomach. When it collapsed, We all took off running.

"Shouldn't we make sure it's-?"

"_**SHUT UP, TESS, AND KEEP** **RUNNING!**_"

We ran, for a good few minutes. We obviously wouldn't have stopped until we were _far_ away from the lake. By the time Astro collapsed on his paws and knees on the ground, we must have been pretty close to Sandgem.

"Amber, you did not even _try._" I knew Astro was okay; he was soaking wet and half-drowned, but felt up to complaining. "And, thanks, Dee...I guess. You too, Snorunt."

"Snoruhnnn!" Snorunt cheerfully patted its friend on the back.

Dee grinned at Snorunt, laughing a little. She held up its pokeball. "Back inside, bud; you did great back there."

I could not, for the life of me, understand why Dee would wear a camo jacket and black jeans when it was almost autumn. She was like a walking heat stroke waiting to happen.

After resting for a few minutes, we left. Sandgem Town's Pokemon Center _had_ to still be open; it was only midnight. We could crash there for the night, then head out tomorrow morning.

And, hopefully, my parents hadn't woken up yet and caught onto what we did. Dad would have _killed_ me when he caught up to me; the twins' parents wouldn't have cared.

_Meanwhile, the next morning_,

_In another part of the Sinnoh region..._

"You know, Riolu..."

A young man leaned against the railing of the ship he was riding, head propped on his palm, staring out across the ocean. His partner, a Riolu, held himself up by the railing so he could peep out at the water as well.

Riolu looked up. "Hyah?" _Hmm?_

The boy shook his head. "No, it's...it's kinda stupid. Just...forget I said anything, okay?" He lifted his arm and caught the navy-blue hat he wore before it could fall. Under his hat, his hair was black, spiked, and wild.

Looking concerned, Riolu let go of the railing to nudge his trainer with his elbow.

"Oh, alright, fine." The boy awkwardly shifted the weight of the backpack he wore. "I just...I mean...when we get to the mainland. Do you think we'll be alone the whole time we're traveling? That'd be..." He chuckled. "That'd be awfully boring. No offense to you, or Aron."

It had been quite a few years since he had last left his hometown. Even then, his parents had practically kicked him out just to send him out into the world; he wouldn't have cared very much either way.

Riolu grinned. "Hyuhh! Hyan hyu hyuhh." _It's okay! I'm sure we'll make lots of friends._

Of course, his trainer couldn't understand a thing Riolu said. He laughed in confusion, a little harder than he probably should have.

"S-sorry..." He laughed. "It's just-I mean-well, maybe it's not the best idea to try and talk to a pokemon...I'm sorry buddy, but for what it's worth, you're a hell of a listener."

This raven-haired teenager's name is Riley. He never wanted to leave his home on Iron Island, although it later turned out to be the best forced decision he ever made.

* * *

**AOF: I apologize for the short chapter; the next one should be much longer.**


End file.
